Seeing Red
by mythoughtsareabook
Summary: When Bella Swan was little she discovered her powers, into her adult hood "incidents" happen and she is taken to a mental institute. After 6 months she is released. Her parents wanted nothing to do with her so they send her to her Aunts in Forks where she meets the mysterious Cullens. Can she trust them with her secret? Do they have their own? What does she think of Edward?
1. Chapter 1: Misunderstood

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot. Stephenie Meyer owns everything.**

Chapter 1: Misunderstood

Violence and red, that is all I see, all I hear, all I feel. There is a noise; the noise of violence that fills my home as my parents go at it back and forth. I am the one to see red as I hate my father with everything in my being. He wants to send me away, he believes I am unstable. This time wasn't even as bad as the last one, only a broken leg, no blood no foul. My mother doesn't disagree she just believes I should go to my aunt's in Forks while my pathetic excuse of a father wants to get me strapped to a bed while a man in a white coat injects sedatives on my arm daily. I am not crazy, I am not insane, I am not unstable, I am just misunderstood. Now they want to send me away. I am their daughter, their only child and they are making me leave the only home I have ever known. A loud crack pulls me out of my reverie. I look down to see my desk cracked down the center. The yelling was silenced by the groaning wood. Slowly I made my way down the stairs and found the scowling couple in the living room. Walking into the center of the room, my stride calm, my face wiped of emotion. They stared, well father glared, at me. Carefully, without making sudden movements I folded myself onto the ground and waited for the "ungrateful daughter" speech to start. My mother smiled slightly in my direction, I kept my face the same as I looked at her. I longed for her to say something, anything at all that would keep me from this fate. My father cleared his throat and my eyes flashed to his and they were full of disgust as mine were full of hate. He drew in a deep breath and spoke to me for the first time in years.

"You are leaving, pack your stuff. You'll be out of here in the morning." He announced, his eyes never leaving my face. My mother choked down a sob. I gave her one last expressionless look before rising from the floor. I walked up to my father, closer than usual. He took a few steps back. He was afraid, good. A slow smile spread across my face, which only pissed him off even further. He was fuming, his fists balling into fists. Taking a step forward while winding his arm back he came at me screaming. "Why you little crazy…!" He trailed off realizing I never stopped smiling. It was my turn; I took a step forward and heard a bone crack. My father went down clutching his wrist. He eyes never left mine, only this time they were full of defeat and guilt. '

My face returned to its usual bare wasteland as I spoke softly. "Be lucky it's just a fracture, this is only the beginning. Sleep well, daddy." The last part was just to add fuel to his fire. I turned to my mother gave her a quick wink and turned on my heel to go to my room. I smiled slightly as I made my way up the stairs. This wasn't over, it is just beginning. I just don't know when it will end. Will I die? Will he die? No, death is too kind for either of us. I could still hear my father groaning in pain as I closed my door. Glancing at my desk, I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down. I then focused on the beautiful instrument that sat against my window. I enjoyed my piano and didn't need it to be the next victim. Running my hand across the ivory I remembered the time my father spent Sunday afternoons teaching me how to play. I was only eleven. I was innocent and I was loved by my father. That was a year before everything went wrong. A year later was the day of the first incident.

It was raining, which was typical in November when you live in Boston. I was walking home from school; it was my birthday so I got let out early. From school to my home it was only a short walk, maybe ten fifteen minutes. I shrugged up my rain coat further up my neck. The wind was blowing which was normal but I never got used to the cold weather. Noticing I was only a few blocks home I broke into a run when a neighborhood boy ran into my path and tripped me. I flew my hands out to brace but it was too late my chin collided with the pavement and I broke three teeth. Blood was pouring from my mouth, and my chin ached with so much pain I started to cry. That's when the boy, Josh started laughing and calling me names, he was finding my pain amusing. This only made me cry harder. I wanted to crawl away and cry forever. Josh waltz over to me and held out a hand, thinking he was trying to help me I let him help me up. I got to my feet only to be pushed down again into a rain puddle. At this point I was no longer sad, or hurting. I was enraged and seeing nothing but red. I was wet and bleeding and I wanted Josh to feel the same pain as I did. I rose from the cold street, straightening my coat. Josh looked amused yet confused at why I was not crying anymore. Walking straight up to him, I opened my mouth as if I was going to say something but instead spat a mouthful of blood on his face and neck. He recoiled with disgust and whipped his hand straight out which captured my cheek. I staggered back but refused to fall again. I turned to him with rage filled eyes and screamed. He froze as a sickening crack was reverberated through the air. Wide eyed he looked down at his arm which lay limp at his side. He tried to move it but it lay still in his arm, screaming he clutched his arm and started towards me. "You're crazy, look what you did!" he said through the tears that were staining his cheeks. "You, Bella are a freak. You hear me? You are a freak!" He said with so much force his eyes seemed to bulge.

I really hate that word, freak. It meant someone was unnatural. I wasn't a freak. I swear I wasn't a freak. I screamed again, once more a crack and his other arm went still. He roared in rage and turned to run. He flew into the street towards a house, which I now know was the police captain's home. An SUV came around the corner and hit Josh straight on. He didn't even have time to react, the SUV slowed and maneuvered around the broken boy. It sped down the street and out of view. The whole thing happened so fast I was sure it didn't even occur. That was until I looked back at Josh's body lying in a puddle of his own blood with two broken arms that I had caused. I stared at the boy, feeling nothing, nothing at all. I didn't even notice when my mother came running down the street and pulled me into her arms. I was brought back to reality as I heard a woman scream and run into the street towards the broken boy, I recognized her as Josh's mother. They just moved her last spring. He was to start school soon with me, and he was only ten years old. "No, Josh, baby, no, please!" His mom kept saying over her dead son's body. She turned to me with tears in her eyes. "What happened?!" she demanded as she lifted his chest into her arms stroking his hair. What could I say? That he was bullying me so I somehow broke his arms without touching him. No, then she would call me a freak, so I lied.

"I tripped and fell while running home; Josh saw me fall and helped me up. I was bleeding so he said he was going to get help. He was running across the street when a SUV came around the corner and hit him. It barley slowed down, after he got hit the big car drove off." I explain trying to add sorrow into my voice. It wasn't true or real. Josh got what he deserved. I got my revenge. Josh was later announced dead at the hospital. I watched as they placed him in the body bag. I was standing with my parents as they wheeled him out. As they passed I looked down at my shoes which were covered in blood and right there in the hospital hallway, I blacked out. I awoke later that night in a hospital bed; my parents were asking me what really happened and why I lied to the police. I couldn't believe they were thinking this. I lied again and told them what I said was true. My mother accepted the answer, but the man I once called daddy turned away with disgust and stormed out of the room, but not before turning around. He spoke very sternly; just three words.

"Who are you?" Those were the last words my father said to me for about four years. I felt as if I was disowned from the man who taught me piano and tucked me in at night. From that day I decided to take my fathers name in hope of reconciliation between us. I was no longer Bella Dwyer, I was now Bella Swan.

Just thinking about that made me cringe. That was the last day I ever cried, now I just get angry. I'm either angry or I am feeling nothing. I looked down at the ivory keys which I had not played a simple melody on them in years. My fingers earned to play but one cannot play with such anger towards the one that took her privilege to be happy away. Frustrated I stomped towards my vanity, gripping the white marble I stared into the mirror. My mother always told me I was beautiful and that I was special. I was not beautiful; to be beautiful you had to have love. I was Special? Maybe, only if you consider driving away anybody that gets close to me special then yes. I was around five feet tall, pretty short for my age. My skin was pale that looked lack luster against my brown eyes. My dark brown hair hung just above my shoulders, it used to be longer but after the fourth incident happened, I couldn't save my hair. I lit my bedroom on fire after my boyfriend broke up with me. My hair caught and singed most of it off. That moment was also the moment when I found another ability, the ability to manipulate fire. Over the years I have developed many "talents" as mother calls them, I personally call them curses. It started out that I could inflict pain on others, such as Josh's broken arms. That escalated when I could mirror my pain so they felt exactly what I felt. Few years after Josh's "accident" I developed the ability to control the weather. Make in rain when I choose, have a lightening bolt strike a car, and much more. The night of the fire I found one more which led to the discovery that I could control the other three elements. Some say I am a witch other say I am the devil. The best part is when a student told his father, who was the priest at the local church that I was possessed and had an exorcism done on me. In which resulted in the fifth incident of when the church burnt down. It was said to be caused by an electrical fire, tragic really. I have been in juvenile hall many times but it never last long. I'd figure something out to scare the guards into releasing me. Now father wants to put me in a mental institute, this will not end well for either of us. He may have never spoken to me but I have threatened him many times with that same sly smile plastered on to my face.

The clock strung eight o'clock, I peered out of my window and saw the full moon staring back. I wish I could open my window and sit on the roof all night. Father put bars on it about a year ago; I was at school so I could not stop him. I didn't even notice my mother come into my room; she rested a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see her red rimmed eyes and a small smile on her face. "I brought you some dinner; I figured you wouldn't want to eat with your father and me." She said not looking at me. I reached for her hand, and rubbed small circles on it. I did love my mother; I just wish she was more on my side.

"Thank you, I'll see you in the morning." I said searching for her eyes.

"Goodnight Isabella." Setting the plate of food on my bed and turning to leave.

"Mom," She turned around with shock on her face, I haven't called her mom in a long time. "I love you, you know that right?"

A smile crossed her lips slightly. "Yes, baby, I know. I love you as well, sleep tight." With that she left and closed the door silently. Forgetting about the food, I curled up on my window seat and slipped silently into sleep, letting the moonlight illuminate my face.


	2. Chapter 2: Taken

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns everything.**

Chapter 2: Taken

I awoke to sound of yelling and a bright light shining through my window. I quickly got up and looked out into the night. I instantly found the source of the light, it was a police spotlight. The yelling continued as I witnessed my mother screaming at two men who were stalking towards the front door. They were dressed in white coats and a third man dressed in all black carrying what looked like a rifle was in step behind them. They didn't even knock; in fact my father welcomed them inside. This was it, they were coming for me. I instantly panicked; I was frozen for the first time in my life I was afraid, no I was paralyzed with fear. With every footstep my heart jumped. Why wasn't I doing anything? Am I just going to let them take me? I reflected back on these past months, all the pain I've caused, all the blood, all the fear. It never fazed me; I kept it suppressed, until now. All the emotions, the screams, and the tears hit me all at once. I fell to the floor clutching my head as all the pain entered my body. What is happening to me? Oh, right. I was feeling.

As the pain got worse I heard the men coming closer to my room. I can't believe this. The room started shaking as the pain was replaced by anger. My body was shaking so hard I was vibrating. The door to my room flew open as two men rushed to my side and pinned my arms to my side, but I wasn't going down without a fight. I threw them off easily and one flew out the window, I was rewarded by a scream. The mischievous smile that I love spread across my face as I turned to the other man who was struggling to get up. I laughed at his distress which made angered him. He quickly got up and came at me, he didn't get far. A sharp cry and he went down clutching is stomach. I think I broke ribs, I could be wrong. When bones break they always sound the same to me.

I had almost completely forgotten about the man with the gun. I turned to him next and he went down with a cry. I started to laugh as I bent down and whispered in his ear. "Game over." A short chuckle escaped his lips, and a smile spread across his face. I was about to question him when I heard a loud pop and a sting in my neck I reached back and grabbed the item that assaulted me. I examined the item. Damn, it was dart, more importantly a tranquilizing dart. I cursed once before the darkness consumed me.

Voices, I can hear voices. They are muffled but they are there. I am swimming back to the surface of my mind as I hear my name being called. I struggle beneath the weight of nothingness. Eventually I come to and hear the voices clearly; there is a man and a woman. Then the man speaks. "Isabella? Can you hear me?"

"It's Bella." I correct without moving a muscle, my eyes still closed. It was just an automatic response when someone calls me Isabella. My mother was the only one to call me by my full name. I didn't even realize the man was still speaking. "What?" I say still motionless.

"I said can you open your eyes?" he sounded irritated, but I comply anyways, I slowly open my eyes and focus on his face. His face was clean shaven with piercing blue eyes that were not warm at all. I shrunk into the surface I was laying on; he seemed to notice and smiled. This pissed me off I felt my fist clench a braced to punch him but when my arm tried to move it was restrained. I looked down to see a leather strap buckled around my wrists, I looked down further and realized my ankles were also restrained. This can't be happening; I let out a strangled cry. The man with the piercing blue eyes laughed. My eyes turned on him with pure hatred; he just glared back hoping I would be afraid. Not anymore, it was pure hatred for this bastard.

"Caleb, you are scaring the poor girl. Lay off will you." I completely forgot about the woman. I looked in her direction, she was small and frail looking. She smiled slightly and walked over to the other side of my bed. "Nice to see you awake Bella, how are you feeling?" Is this woman for real? How am I feeling? I was tranquilized for crying out loud! I stared at her dumbfounded. I decided to ask a basic question so she didn't think I was brain dead.

"Uh…where am I?"

"Oh dear, I am so sorry this must be confusing. You are at Marywood Institute for the mentally insane." She said it as if I had just arrived at Disneyland.

"What happened?" blue eyes took the chance to answer this one.

"Ms. Swan you attacked two of our medical agents so they had to sedate you in order for you to comply."

"So you kidnapped me?"

"We had consent."

"By who? My pathetic excuse for a father?"

"Now, now that isn't anyway to talk about the person who raised you." The man said.

I said nothing but rolled my eyes and dropped my head back down. "So who are you people?"

The woman grabbed my left hand and looked me straight in the eyes. "I am Doctor Maria Blakely, but you can call me Maria and this is Doctor Caleb Holloway."

I nodded and turned to the man. "So blue eyes what am I in for?"

"My name isn't blue eyes."

"Don't care. Now answer my question, blue eyes."

He sighed and rolled his eyes. I smirked. "Your father had you committed because he believes you are mentally insane. After that night we believe he might be right. You are supposed to be here for a year but if you corporate you could be out of here sooner than later." Hmm sounds interesting. I bet I could get out of here before that year is up. I could always play along and go to therapy and talk about the feelings I don't have, maybe cry a few times. I have always wanted to be an actress.

"Alright, if that is what is best. I wouldn't want to make my parents suffer any more." I plastered a look of faux sorrow on my face and took a shaky deep breath. "So Doc, Blue eyes, what's first? I addressed both of them.

Doc spoke up first. "How about we get you into a room first and tomorrow we'll start your treatment. I can already tell you will be very easy to get along with Bella. You should be out of here in no time." I simply smiled and nodded my head. This shall be fun. I'm coming for you daddy dearest.


	3. Chapter 3: 6 Months

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns everything.**

Chapter 3: 6 months

Doc and Blue eyes took off my restraints after I repeatedly promised not to attack them. I was lead to a glass elevator at the end of the hallway. I hadn't even noticed that I was being held underground. No windows, no doors, just hallways of the same rooms with an elevator at the end of each one. As we made our way to the 5th floor the scenery started to morph from a doctor's facility to what looked to be a manor of some sorts. It reminded me of that mutant school from the X men movies. I was silent throughout the whole ride up. The doors opened into a small den.

"This is the common room for your floor; you will be doing most of your down time in here." Doc said as we walked through. I said nothing but simply nodded. I could easily tell they were being cautious around me. They would not tie me down again if I agreed to keep my calm. Okay…We came to a large wood door with a steel handle about midway down the hallway.

"This is your room, try not to break anything Swan" Blue eyes announced.

"Thanks blue eyes." He sighed and rolled his eyes. I winked at him. He might say that he hates his nickname but I can see that starting to change. I sauntered into my room taking in everything. It was a decent size, a little bigger than mine in Boston. A single bed was pushed against the far wall along with it was a nightstand. A large window was above that with a cot in the corner. I sat on the bed, it was comfortable and warm. I then noticed there was a large wardrobe across the room. What would I need a wardrobe for? Wasn't I supposed to wear a hospital gown? Doc saw my confusion and went over to the wardrobe and opened it. Inside was about half of my clothes. I stared at her in shock. Questions burning against my tongue. I was about to ask how when blue eyes stepped in.

"Your mother sent them over yesterday; it seems that she loves you very much." I would have cried right then and there. Though I wasn't giving them that so I simply nodded my head once. Doc and Blue eyes bade their goodbyes to let me think for myself. Later that night Doc brought me some food and a slight tranquilizing pill. Which I promised to take but it was always scorched after she left. I never left my room by choice, only when I was required too. That was twice a day, once for my medical check up with Blue Eyes and once for my therapy session with Doc. My down time as Doc explained was spent in my room working on my abilities. They have a camera installed outside my room but not inside apparently they respect our privacy, I doubt that. Nothing new ever happened but I never wanted to stop using my powers because I was afraid to lose them. They were my anchor and my strength.

I had been here for around 5 months now. Every day would go by the same way: wake up, eat, practice, check up, eat, nap, practice, therapy, eat, sleep. That is how it has been. I allowed fake cries every now and then. Also a few "breakthroughs" as Caleb calls them. There is another thing I stared calling Blue eyes Caleb. Caleb and I got closer and now he's one of my closest friends. Weird right? It's August and that means next week will be my 6 month mark. Apparently my progress had been immaculate so I will be released in one week. Problem was I didn't know if I still had a home to go back to.

It was Saturday and I was set to leave tomorrow. I was packing my bag when a small knock sounded on my door. "Come in." I returned to packing. The door opened and they never spoke, sighing I put my jeans down and turned to see my visitor. It was Caleb, I smiled brightly but that quickly disappeared when I saw his expression, also his eyes were red. What the hell happened? "Yes, Caleb what is it." He was starting to worry me.

"Good Morning Bella, did you sleep okay?"

"Yes. Fine. Thanks. Now what's up?"

"Maybe you should sit down." Okay this was too much. I was getting angry and he could see it. Caleb was the only person too see the true me. Well not really because he has never seen my powers I still don't trust him that much, he is a doctor after all. I stayed standing waiting for him to continue. When he didn't I grabbed his hand and raised my eyebrows, practically begging him. "Bella it seems we have no one to release you to tomorrow." He said sadly. This didn't make sense, what does this mean? My parents weren't coming for me?

"W-w-h-a-t-t?" Good job Bella that was intelligent.

"Isabella." He paused. He never spoke my full name. I started to feel a lump rise in my throat. Don't cry Bella stay strong. I focused on the heat in my hands from the flames that were trying to ignite. "Bella, it seems that your parents have abandoned you, I'm so sorry." I couldn't believe this. No this isn't happening; yeah okay I can see this coming from my father but my mother? I thought she loved me. I collapsed at his feet and started hyperventilating. Where would I go? Who would take care of me? What about school? I need to graduate. The only other family I know of is my great grandmother in Ireland and my Aunt Faye in Forks-….wait. This was her plan all along, my mother had always wanted to get me sent off so that she could end up dumping me with my Aunt. Did Faye know about this? My Aunt Faye was only in her mid thirties, she was a writer and lived in a small town in Washington called Forks. It had zero sun, well Boston was no Florida but it was something, right? I completely forgot about Caleb until he pulled me into his arms and tried to comfort me.

"I'm going to my Aunt's. Aren't I?" I said in his ear.

"Yes, she has been called and is setting up a room for you. She is actually thrilled that you will be coming to live with her. Bella think of this as a new of your life not the last book." I laughed, he always talked in metaphors. Caleb says it makes him sound smarter….no. I got up packed the last of my suitcase and placed it by the door. I said I wanted to be alone and I would see him tomorrow. I went to my nightstand and took the only pill Doc gave me that I hadn't scorched and popped it into my mouth. I crawled into my bed and let the day pass by.

I awoke to the sun streaming into my room. This was it, this was my new chapter. I got dressed quickly, grabbed my case and went down to the main lobby. As soon as I stepped out of the elevator I was engulfed by an unfamiliar pair of arms. When the arms stepped back I saw my Aunt's confused face. I laughed and attacked her with all the love I had left in my body. I owed her my life and my sanity.

"Oh Bella I am so sorry about your situation but I hope you don't mind living in Forks I'm sure you are going to love it. Here let me take your case, I'll meet you in the car." She kissed my cheek and danced her way to the car. She is such a child sometime.

I said goodbye to all the nurses and handlers. Even slapped a hand on the back of one of my captors who had learned to be friends with me after that fight 6 months ago. I searched the crowd for Doc. She was standing at the front counter with a small smile on her face. I wrapped my arms around her. "Thank you Doc, for everything." I did like her; even though all the process was fake the relationships I formed here were real.

"Good luck Isabella." She squeezed one more time and I turned to go find my Aunt. As I turned around Caleb was leaning against the door frame of the front door with those piercing eyes and funny smirk of his. I half ran to him and he opened his arms for me as I jumped straight into them. Caleb picked me up and spun me around twice making me giggle and smile. When he set me down his face was serious yet warm at the same time.

"Please be safe Bella, I know you have been faking, but I also see nothing was ever wrong with you. You will always be my greatest friend and I wish you the best in life." He whispered in my ear. At that point I started to cry. I grabbed his shoulder as he did mine.

"I'll miss you blue eyes."

"As will I Swan, go kick ass in Forks." And with one final squeeze from him I flitted out the door to find Faye. Faye was seated in the back of a cab ready to go.

I opened the door and slid in next to her. She grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze. "You'll get through this, I swear. My brother is an ass and his wife was no better. I got you now, everything will be alright." I gave her a hug and the taxi headed off to the airport. The plane trip was long, especially when a five year old is kicking the back of your seat the whole time. Once the plane landed, Faye pulled me into the parking garage. Her small Honda was just as I remembered it. The drive to Forks was long so I fell asleep. I awoke at the sound of rain. I looked outside to see the familiar white house that backed up to the forest. In front was a vehicle that I had never seen.

"Welcome home Bella! I hope you don't mind but since you will be attending high school I though you should have a car. This is my second car, paid in full so I thought you would like it." She was smiling ear to ear. I got out of the Honda and inspected my car, nothing fancy but a nice dark blue Toyota from what I could tell from the symbol.

"Thank you so much Aunt Faye, its perfect." I was lead into the house and up the stairs, everything seemed familiar. Last time I was here I was eight so it was weird. Faye brought me to my room and placed my bag on my bed.

"I am going to get dinner started, come down whenever you like." She hesitated. "I am really glad you are here Bella."

"Thank you, I'll be down soon." I smiled and it was real for a second. She closed the door as I took in my room. A bed with purple dressings along with a desk and a lamp atop sat a large laptop. A large bay window was stretched across the wall. It felt like home, maybe I could get a keyboard or something. I walked over to the window. I tried to push it up and it took a few times but I got it finally open. I was instantly sprayed with rain. I didn't care, Boston was similar to this. I took a deep breath and filled my lungs with the clean air. Thinking back on what Caleb said, I closed my window and started my new chapter here in the small town of Forks, Washington.

**AN: I am very glad you guys are enjoying the story. Please review. I will consider your opinions; tell me if you want an EPOV. The Cullens will be in the next chapter. I might be doing a Jasper POV as well! I am in high school so I cant write as much as I would like but please bare with me! **


	4. Chapter 4: Forks

**D****isclaimer: I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns everything. I'm so sorry ive been sick so I couldn't write fast enough plus school has been crazy so here is Chapter 4!**

Chapter 4: Forks

The rest of the weekend went by pretty well, I got settled in and Aunt Faye was great and loving just as I remember. Although she failed to mention that I started school on Monday. So here I was staring at the alarm clock, I had about half an hour till I needed to get up. I was honestly nervous I hadn't been to an actual school let alone high school for about two years. I hated school but I guess to make my Aunt happy I had to endure my last two years so I could graduate. I was entering Forks High School as a Junior, luckily it was the first day of school for everyone so I didn't have to be that girl that came randomly in the middle of the year. Maybe luck was on my side today since the rain that has been pounding on my window for the past hour had stopped. With a deep sigh I got out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

The shower was nice and hot, but it still didn't calm my nerves about the rest of the day. I quickly got out and pulled a brush through my waves. It was probably going to rain later in the day so why should I try and style it. I placed some mascara and chapstick on, my "make up" as I like to call it. Heading back into my room I could hear my Aunt starting her day. Opening my closet I grabbed a pain of ripped black jeans, a black long sleeve shirt along with my leather boots, no I am not Goth but black is my favorite color. Without a glance in the mirror I grabbed my bag and made my way downstairs.

Faye was seated at the kitchen table sipping coffee, she offered me some, I declined. Caffeine never responds well with my powers I avoid it all together. Instead of eating breakfast, a granola bar was the substitute as it was thrown in my bag, I don't eat much.

"Do you need help finding the school?" Faye asked while looking over her paper.

"No thanks, I think I remember it from the last time I was here. See you tonight." I yelled over my shoulder as I staled towards the front door. I donned on my leather jacket, yes, its black, and left the house. The air was chill and fresh from last night's rain. Getting into my car, I took a few more deep breaths. "Breathe Bella it'll be fine." And that was it for the nerves. Once again after 6 months of fake and real emotions, I shut it all off and felt nothing but numbness and the slight hum of power in my body. Shifting the car into drive I made my way down towards Forks High.

Pulling into the parking lot I could instantly feel the stares on me. I might not be the new girl in the middle of the year but I was still new, and I was fresh meat. Annoyed I stepped out of my car and instantly froze. Something didn't feel right; my extra senses were switching into hyper drive. Carefully my hand slipped out of my jacket pocket as it heated up. I kept looking for the assailant. I came across five pairs of eyes, all a light brown/gold color. They were looking at me with curious faces, one looked to be in pain. I tilted my head in interest, then without one facial expression, took off walking towards the front office to retrieve my schedule.

I entered the warm office and an old woman whose name was Mrs. Cope form what her name plate said smiled up at me.

"Yes, dear? How may I help you?" the woman said.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan. I need to get my schedule."

"Ah yes I have been expecting you dear. Here you are." She gave me my schedule plus a map. I thanked her and left the office, heading towards my first period. I turned the corner of the courtyard and rain straight into something. I hit the ground with a hard thud, I looked up to see a pair of baby blue eyes looking terrified. Rolling my eyes I got up and dusted myself off gathering my books.

"Woah there brown eyes I didn't see you there, my bad."

"It's whatever." I started to walk away when he grabbed my shoulder.

"Hey wait up there beautiful." I raised my eyebrows, is this guy for real. "You must be Isabella Swan, and if by some odd reason you don't know I am Mike Newton star quarterback for the Spartans." He introduced himself as if he was the most amazing thing on this planet. I scoffed and ruffled my hair.

"One, it's Bella. Two, I don't care who you are. Three, don't call me brown eyes or beautiful. Oh and four, get you hand off me." I shrugged off his grimy hand and stalked towards Pre Calc.

"Such a bitch." I heard him whisper to one of his followers. I slowly smiled then a short gasp came from behind me. I bent down to pretend to tie my shoe, I snuck a peak back. Mike Newton was rubbing his temples.

"Hey man you okay?" One of his friends I guess asked him.

"Headache all of a sudden. Woah that's weird."

"Idiotic child." I mumbled under my breath. That was on a low setting I finished my decent to math and slid into a seat in the back. The teacher began soon after, today was going to be a long day. I could already feel my mind slipping out of consciousness.

Lunch finally came and after declining an invitation by the "it" girl at Forks High, I think her name was Jessica who asked me to join her and her friends who included Mike I walked into the cafeteria. I found an empty table in the back and lounged into the seat while propping my boots on the table. I pulled out my knife I kept in my right boot and cut pieces of an apple up. I never heard them approach. "You know you can get suspended for having a shank on campus." I looked up lazily to see Jessica and Barbie doll follower number 1, Lauren. I twirled the knife once around before throwing it on the table towards them. They jumped back with a huge gasp.

"If you little girls must know, it's a hunter's blade not a shank. Do I look like I belong in prison? Don't answer that. Look what do you want?" Reaching across the table grabbing my knife, spinning it once and sliding into my boot sheath, I waited for them to continue.

"Look, Swan we don't want trouble but if you want to be someone at this school you need to hang with us." Jessica was acting as if this was an episode of that crappy reality show 90210. I busted out laughing.

"Please, I grew up in Boston. I know how to handle myself. So run along now little girls." I waved my hand dismissively. Then the unthinkable happened. Lauren grabbed my hair and pulled me up while Jessica appeared in front of me winding her arm back. My eyes captured everything is slow motion. As Jessica's hand whipped towards my face, I grabbed Lauren by the waist and whirled her to face Jessica while I ducked out of Laurens hold. Reality came back and I heard a loud smack and Lauren went down with Jessica looking down at her then at me shock spread wide across her face. "Stay away from me Stanley." I threatened before staking towards the cafeteria exit. I broke through the exit and bumped into a tall blonde. She stumbled backwards into the wall, and looked back at me with gold eyes, I figured she was one of the people from the lot this morning that gave me that weird feeling. Her expression was shocked and confusion. This was irritating. "Watch it Blondie." Then I heard a growl, seriously a growl. I turned back to her with one eyebrow raised. "Ooh scary." I rolled my eyes and continued down the hallway till I got to a tree at the end of a courtyard. I sat there for the rest of lunch. And Aunt Faye wondered why I didn't want to come back to school.

The bell rang and I quickly made my way to Biology. Of course I was late and I apologized to Mr. Banner, blamed it on being new. He let me off with a warning and gave me my book and told me to sit in the last seat. I turned and saw who my lab partner was. Blondie's brother, great. I sat next to the brother and looked out of the corner of my eye examining him. He was tall with tousled bronze hair and those same gold eyes. His skin was pale white just like the other members of his family. From here my senses could feel just how cold he was it made me shiver. At that movement he turned towards me with confusion? Concern? On his face. I saw his whole face now. He was beautiful, no stop it Bella snap out of it. I shook my head as if to rid the thought out of my head. I nodded curtly at him, he continued to stare. Rolling my eyes again I turned back in my seat.

"Mr. Cullen can you give me the answer." Mr. Banner called out and the bronze haired boy spoke.

"Krebs Cycle." Oh that voice, just as perfect. Wait….Cullen? I knew that name. Cullen…as in Carlisle Cullen? Caleb used to talk all about the famous Cullen. Although from what I heard Dr. Cullen was very young there is no way these were all his kids, unless they are adopted. Mr. Banner continued to lecture for the remainder of the period. Once the bell rang Cullen turned towards me as I gathered my things.

"You're Bella Swan right? I'm Edward Cullen. I thought I'd introduce myself since we are lab partners." A crooked smile came across his face. Edward? Hmm that's a nice name. I didn't want to act like some stupid fan girl so I said what Caleb always said when some girl threw herself at him.

"Pleasure." I nodded in his direction and took off towards the parking lot. I didn't have to take gym because I had medical reasoning, whatever that means. I reached my car and felt eyes on me I turned to see Mike Newton watching me from the school with roaming eyes. Stalker much. I quickly got into my car and rushed home.

When I arrived home I found Faye cooking spaghetti. I grabbed a bowl and headed up to my room, claiming to be tired. After a quick shower, I lay in bed thinking about how difficult this year is going to be. The last thing I imagined before I passed out was a pair of gold eyes and tousled bronze hair.


	5. Chapter 5: The Swan Girl

**NEW USERNAME, SAME WRITER!**

**D****isclaimer: I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns everything. This is pretty much Chapter 4 but in Jasper's POV. Hopefully I will get chapter 6 up today. Hope you enjoy this chapter, thank you to BeachGirl98 for the inspiration for this chapter****.**

Chapter 5: The Swan Girl

Jasper POV

I lay on my useless bed in the room that my Alice and I shared just tryin' to relax my mind. The emotions in the house were all over the place. Being an empath has its perks but also its' downfalls. I can never turn it off I honestly wonder if this is how Edward feels. I tuned into my family to see what was goin' on. Esme was pleasantly happy working in her garden, Carlisle was stressed tryin' to figure out what was wrong with one of his patients, Emmett was well he was Emmett, Rosalie was vain as she brushed her hair in her room, Edward was the sulkin' bastard we all know and love. Although one person wasn't her usual self. Alice, my Alice was frustrated, stressed, worried, and confused. She was not her usual peppy self. This worried me; I got up and went to find my love. I found her outside down by the river, her head in her hands as if she had a headache. I walked up to my love and lay a hand on her shoulder, she relaxed a bit more. "Alice, darlin' what's wrong?"

"Oh, Jazz I can't see her, its driving me insane. Every time I look all I see is pain and darkness. Something is wrong, I can just feel it. She was supposed to help him and now all I see is nothing! How is that possible!?" Alice was huddled in to my arms as I rocked her back and forth. What was she ramblin' about. This wasn't like her at all.

"Alice, who are you talkin' about? Who is she?"

"The new girl, Jazz!"

"Alice, I have I no idea who you are talkin' about, tell me please. Who is the new girl?"

"Isabella Swan! She just moved in with her Aunt. I could see her when she decided to move here but now that she is here I can't see anything about her. The only thing I get is glimpses of pain and darkness. There is also something else but I can't put my finger on it. Ugh this is awful!" She was racked with sobs. This was bad, and I could feel it. I just sat there holdin' my Alice.

We were all in Edward's silver Volvo on the way to school. All of them feelin' boredom even Alice. She was actin' as if this mornin' didn't even happen. I reached across her lap to grab her hand. Still looking out the window she smiled and squeezed back. I could tell somethin' was still wrong but she wasn't showing it.

We pulled into our usual spot at Forks High School. This is our second year here so the gapin' stares were simply glances and the occasional gawk at Rose. Leanin' against the car talkin' aimlessly among ourselves, I felt Alice stiffen and turn her head. Edward's head snapped up, he must have heard somethin' interestin' in her thoughts. Just then a car came screechin' into the lot and parked right across from our spot. Based on Alice's reaction this defiantly was the new girl. She was hesitant to come out of her car. I could feel that she was unsure; I started to dig for more when it cut off. Nothin', I felt nothin' at all. How is that even possible?

Isabella Swan got out of her car, she was ordinary yet somethin' about her wasn't right. I could defiantly feel that. She was dressed in all black with brown eyes and long brown hair. She flicked her hand out her pocket and started rubbin' her fingers together; I could have sworn I saw a spark. She must have felt our gazes; she turned towards us and tilted her head. Her face held no emotion what so ever. I felt nothin'. _Edward? _His head turned towards me in the slightest movement to show he was listenin'. _Can you hear her thoughts? _

"No." his answer was curt but full of strain.

"What's going on?" This was Rosalie.

"Something is wrong with the new girl. I can't hear her thoughts and Alice can't see her future." Edward spoke under his breath so only we could hear him.

"Guys, she feels nothin', absolutely nothin'." As I spoke everyone looked at me like I was crazy. I felt insane. We watched as she gilded into the office. Emmett chose to break the silence.

"Okay so she's a freak, what wrong with one more at Forks High?" Everyone had to laugh at this, well except Alice she looked to be in pain.

"I say we just talk to Carlisle after school and see what he says." We all looked in shocked at Rosalie, she actually wanted to help. "What? I don't have to be a bitch all the time." Even Alice laughed at that.

It was now lunchtime and we grabbed our food that we pretended to eat and sat at our usual table. We were all here except Rose, she was probably fixin' her makeup in the bathroom for the fifth time today. A strange feelin' ran through me and I looked up to see the Swan girl waltz into the cafeteria. She grabbed nothin' but an apple from the food line and sat by herself.

"We should invite her to sit with us." My Alice, always so lovin'. Emmett not so much.

"No we shouldn't look at what she just pulled out of her boot." We all turned to see her holdin' a hunting knife. She spun it elegantly and easily in her pale fingers. Cutting the apple and popping a piece in her mouth. Just as Alice was about to get up Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley got up from their table and strutted over to Isabella's.

"You know you can get suspended for having a shank on campus." Jessica said. Wow she really was stupid. Isabella tossed the knife close to them across the table. The two girls shrieked and jumped back at least two feet. We all listened closer as we heard the new girl speak for the first time.

"If you little girls must know, it's a hunter's blade not a shank. Do I look like I belong in prison? Don't answer that. Look what do you want?" This girl is strong, she reminds me a lot of Rosalie on one of her bad days.

"Look, Swan we don't want trouble but if you want to be someone at this school you need to hang with us." Jessica has always acted as if she was the queen at this school in reality she was just irritatin' and none of us could even handle her pig-headedness especially Rose.

"Please, I grew up in Boston. I know how to handle myself. So run along now little girls." Isabella spoke with such confidence it was if they were nothin' to her, which they probably were. I doubt Alice even knew what happened next. Lauren grabbed the girl's hair and yanked her from her seat as Jessica came to face her, arm back as if going to slap her. I had never seen a human move so fast before. Isabella grabbed Lauren and turned her to face Jessica just as Jessica's hand came down. It struck Lauren and she went down crashing on to the floor. "Stay away from me Stanley." Is all Isabella said before storming out of the cafeteria, with her knife stuck in her boot.

None of us could comprehend what just happened. I didn't need to be Edward to know that everyone was thinking the same thing. Isabella Swan was not human.

On the drive home, we were all sitting in Edward's silver Volvo driving down our long drive. Everyone was very anxious to get home and talk to Carlisle. I reached out and grabbed Alice's hand once again in reassurance. I know this is bothering her, I want to help but there is something else to this girl that she isn't telling any of us.

We arrived home and saw Carlisle's black Mercedes parked out front. Alice must have called him. We entered the living room to find our "parents" sitting on the love seat. I sat on the other with Alice, Rose and Emmett cuddled up on the chair, while Edward leaned against the far wall. Carlisle spoke up first. "So, Alice called me today saying that we have a problem, anyone care to elaborate." I looked to Edward who nodded.

"It's the new girl, Isabella Swan. She's different, not like any other human we have encountered. I can't read her thoughts, Alice can't she her future, and Jasper said that she feels absolutely nothing. Also we saw her take down two girls at lunch who threatened to smack her today. None of us actually think she is human." _Well said Eddy. _I saw a flash of a smirk then pure irritation on his face from the nickname.

"Hmm well, Jasper you said she doesn't feel anything, right? What do you mean exactly?" My father asked me.

"Normally when I feel "nothin'" from a human it means that they are usually depressed or mentally and emotionally exhausted. I still get feelins' from them and sense that they are suppressin' their emotions. From this Swan girl it's a buzz nothin' at all. It makes me nervous." That's all I could think of.

"Anything else happen to anyone?" Carlisle asked. "Alice?"

"Well I saw her future when she decided to come live here but I can't see anything else, involving her or Faye, her aunt. I used to be able to see everyone's future in town, now them two have disappeared."

"Interesting, how about you Rosalie?" She stood up and scoffed. Oh no what did Isabella do to her.

"The bitch stormed out of the cafeteria and bumped straight into me. She made me stumble into the wall, no human should have been able to do that! The she told me to watch it so I growled at her, yeah I know it was stupid but I was pissed. After I did that she said 'ooh scary' rolled her eyes and walked off. Like excuse me! She's such a bitch, but I kinda like her." We all stared at Rose like she was crazy although one thing didn't make sense.

"Wait, you said when bumped into you it made you fall back. So then she is strong. No ordinary human can push a vampire like that." She nodded at me.

"From what I have heard Isabella Swan is one extraordinary person, we should monitor the situation and her. We can't risk exposure." Carlisle said rising from his seat.

"Wait," this was Edward. "Isabella is my lab partner, when she came closer she shivered as if she could feel my skin's temperature and when I introduced myself she just said 'pleasure' and walked away without a second glance. It's as if she doesn't care about anything." I felt curiosity and interest coming from him.

"Hold up," Emmett voice came through the room. "Was I the only one that didn't want to kill the girl? It's like I can smell her blood but I find no appease to it. It doesn't smell bad, in fact in smells damn good, I just don't crave it."

"No Emmett everyone was thinking the same thing." Edward said. Honestly I hadn't even thought about my blood lust, yes it did smell good, just not appetizing.

"Okay I want everyone to keep an eye on her, befriend her if you have to I'm sure you Alice will like that," she beamed and nodded her head at him. "Also I want everyone to keep fed as much as possible, if she is as observant as I think we don't need her noticing our eyes changing. Family meeting dismissed." With that Carlisle left the room with Esme by his side.

The night winded down as we took up our activities of practically doin' nothin' until the next day for school. Alice asked me to go for a quick hunt, so off we went side by side. The thought of the swan girl out of my mind.

**Okay so there is Chapter 5 I hope you enjoyed it, ill have Chapter 6 up today or tomorrow hopefully. I am writing right now. It will be a continuation of Bella's POV. Please Review! Xoxo.**


	6. Chapter 6: Lunch Date

**D****isclaimer: I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns everything. I can't believe how nice and supportive you guys are! Thank you so much for your support so here is Chapter 6! More Edward & Bella in this one! This is in Bella's POV! Thank you again! Xoxo**

Chapter 6: Lunch Date

I awoke at the same time the next morning, still irritated at that Cullen family. I got dressed up black jeans my black boots a red long sleeve shirt and my jacket. Faye was still sleeping so I quietly made my way to my car. I started the engine and drove silently towards Forks High School. I was grateful that Faye wasn't up I didn't need another "have a good day at school" speech. I arrived early and sat in my car trying to collect my thoughts. Who were these mysterious gold eyed Cullens and why was I so attracted to them. Although I could live without Blondie, I don't now her name but she will always be Blondie to me.

A sharp rap came on my window I looked up to see a Cullen. Think of the devil and he or rather she shall appear. It was the little Cullen, Alex I think. I opened my door and she jumped back with a huge smile on her face. "Yes?" she just kept beaming. "Alex right?" She laughed.

"Nope, my name is Alice, Alice Cullen, you're Isabella Swan right?" Ugh how I loathe that name.

"It's Bella actually, can I help you?" I was proud of myself I actually sounded polite. This only made her smile bigger if that was possible.

"Yes, I saw you sitting by yourself yesterday at lunch and I was wondering if you would join me and my family today?" Her eyes were practically begging. I really couldn't say no.

"Yes, I would love that. Thank you Alice." She squealed and hugged me a little too tight. I doubt she noticed.

"Okay bye Bella! See you at lunch!" She skipped off towards her family jumping into the arms of the blonde boy of the Cullen clan. Edward caught my look and gave me that crooked smile and nodded. I nodded back, no smile.

I arrived in first period to find a Cullen seated in the spot next to mine. The burly one who looks like he is on steroids. I slowly sat down next to him. He then smiled and stuck his huge hand out in front of my face. I raised my brows but still shoo his cold hand. "Hi, my name is Emmett, nice to meet you Bella!"

"Pleasure."

"Woah you really do say that." I opened my mouth to question but he just shook his head and smiled. I turned to face front and listened to the teacher as much as possible. Once the bell rang Emmett got up and left with just saying. "See you at lunch Bella!"

This was so weird, weirder than when those creepy twins in Marywood tried flirt with my by making roses out of paper towels. I got up and finished my morning classes. As I was leaving history I found Bronze haired Edward himself leaning against my locker. "Hello Bella."

I nodded. "Edward." He smiled back. "Do you mind getting off my locker I would like to open it."

"Oh sorry."

"Thanks." He stepped away and I placed my books in my locker. He was eyeing me the whole time. "Where's Alice?" I was wondering why her brother showed up instead. \

"She got caught up with Jasper and asked me to accompany you; she'll meet us at the table." I simple nodded. "Shall we?"

"Of course." We entered the cafeteria and all eyes were on us. I hated attention my hands started to head up. Edwards noticed something was wrong.

"Bella, are you alright?" He was looking at me with the same expression he had during biology.

"Everyone is staring, I don't like it."

"Sorry." I stared at him in disbelief. He was apologizing for walking beside me, surely this attention was not because of him. I was fresh meat and he was practically Adonis. They must be thinking I was strange. I was about to call him out on it but we reached his table, all of the Cullens were seated there staring at me. Edward pulled out a chair for me. As I sat down Alice handed me an apple and winked.

"Thanks Alice." I said slowly.

"No problem, Bella I would like to introduce my family officially. This is Rosalie." Blondie smiled and stuck her hand across the table. I hesitantly shook her hand.

"No hard feelings Bella from yesterday I was having an off day, you're tough I like you." She smiled a smile that would make every supermodel jealous.

"Thanks Rosalie."

"Please call me Rose." I nodded once. Alice continued to the next person which was her burly brother.

"Bella, I'm sure you know Emmett."

"Hey Bella!" Emmett waved exuberantly from across the table. This made me slightly amused, although I didn't smile or laugh, but cocked an eyebrow and waved back.

"Oh and Bella this is Jasper, my boyfriend." Alice was clinging to the blonde boy to her right.

"Pleasure." I said.

"Pleasure is all mine Bella, Alice here has been talkin' up a storm about you." Southern, nice. "Has she now hope it is all positive."

"Of course." I nodded. Alice didn't forget Edward of course.

"And last but not least you know Edward already, I hear you are lab partners right?"

"Yes," I looked at Edward who was looking at me with that crooked smile. "He seems to know his stuff in Bio." I just stare back. Just then Jessica decided to make and appearance. She was walking straight for the table. My hand went for my knife but Edwards hand grabbed mine and he leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"Don't it's not worth it Bella, she's not worth it." When he grabbed my hand it was as if I was shocked with a bolt of electricity. It didn't hurt it felt nice. He squeezed my hand once and let go. I put my hands back on my lap just as Stanley came to a stop right in front of us.

"Swan."

"What is it Stanley?" I was already annoyed.

"Lauren had to get three stitches on her face from what you did" I cut her off.

"No. She had to get stitches after what YOU did. I didn't smack her, you did. I simply defended myself. Now if you'll excuse me I'm having lunch."

"With the Cullens?" She turned to Edward. "Edward why don't you come sit with me so you can have a real conversation. I doubt mental hospital here does much talking." She smirked in my direction. How could she know that? Those records are sealed. The rage was burning and I could feel it. I stood up from my seat and stared straight at her.

"You know nothing, you idiotic child. Next time you choose to openly expose someone's secrets I want you to think that maybe someone might have something on you. Shall I tell your little boyfriend about the time you and Tyler hooked up in Mike's Suburban at Mike's Birthday party." She stared at me in shock. I acquired that little bit of info from Faye one year when I asked for some town gossip. They were only fifteen.

"You Bitch!" She yelled.

"You can call me anything you want but I will always be a better person than you." And with that I grabbed my bag and stormed out of the cafeteria like I had the previous day. I dropped my back into my car and clutched the side of my car trying to control myself. I was so enraged I heard glass break and turned to see a windshield completely shattered across the lot. I turned to walk away when two arms grabbed my shoulders.

I was spun and pinned to my car. I looked up to see Mike Newton's smile and a lust in his eyes. "Hey there brown eyes wanna go for a little joy ride." His hand ran down my side and tried to slip it under my shirt. This guy was ridiculous. I grabbed his hand and put it above his head. My knee went into his groin and he dropped.

"I told you not to call me that!" I kicked him in the stomach and he curled into a ball. I jumped over his crumpled body and took off across the lot. I made it to the tree line and felt the tear pricking my eyes. I turned around and saw Edward helping up Mike by my car. When he saw my face he looked back at Mike then without a glance back he threw him to the ground with the most angered face. An angle like him shouldn't be angry. He looked back at me.

I mouthed an apology and took off running through the forest. I didn't look back, I just kept running. I came to a clearing and collapsed, my chest racking with sobs. I screamed and trees around me cracked and branches fell. I stood up and raised my head to the sky and screamed.

I screamed for my father, my mother, my childhood. Then I stared to cry. I cried for my daddy who once was, my mother, my innocence. I cried for Josh, Caleb, Doc, and all the pain I've caused. I have never felt this many emotions. Not the day of Josh's death, not the day my dad stopped talking to me not even the night of my capture to Marywood. I needed someone to console me.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. I felt cold arms encircle me. I then heard his soothing voice. "Bella, shhh, it's okay Bella. You are safe now. Nobody can touch you, its going to be okay." Edward held onto me tight. This wasn't supposed to happen, I was so angry that I couldn't control myself I threw him off of me. I didn't realize I used my powers till I saw him on the ground at lest thirty feet away. I gasped and backed away. "Bella?!" he called to me. I couldn't breathe. I just exposed myself to a boy I ha just met. He got up and walked towards me slowly, hands raised.

I sunk to the ground and stared at him. He made his way to me and bent down in front of me. I placed my head in my hands. "I…I…I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it. Please don't say anything. I bet you guys already think I'm a freak."

"Shh, It'll stay between us I swear. Bella I'll keep you secret if…" He trailed off. I looked up at him.

"If…what?" What could he possibly want. I have nothing for him.

"If you keep my secret, Bella."

"What?"

"Bella, you aren't the only one with a secret to hide. Promise me you'll keep it."

"I swear." Edward got up and walked over to a small patch of sunlight, unbuttoned his shirt and stepped into the light. I gasped, Edward was shining, no sparkling. His skin was sparkling. He truly was an angel.

"Bella? Please don't be afraid."

"You're so beautiful." The angel laughed a musical laugh. He was waiting for a response he raised an eyebrow. I must have been gawking.

"Bella?" I snapped back to reality and looked him straight into the eye.

"What are you?" With that I passed out and fell into a pair of cold arms.

**Yay for Chapter 6! Cliffhanger I know I'm sorry! But I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Thank you so much for your support! xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7: Vampire

**D****isclaimer: I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns everything. I got a twitter! For constant status on the next chapter follow me mythoughtswrite. So Chapter 7, what do you think? Review! Thank you guys 3**

Chapter 7: Vampire

I awoke in a daze, trying to think of what happened. Oh right, I just exposed myself. Although Edward revealed himself as well. I barley knew him and he's a, well I didn't get that far. The fact that I passed out before I got the chance to ask pisses me off. I was mentally and physically drained. I always keep my emotions suppressed and hide them from everyone. Then what? To a complete stranger I am ready to tell all?

My eyes focused onto something green, I looked over to see where I was, a meadow. I slowly sat up and looked around. How did I get here? My eyes scanned the meadow, it was full of wild flowers and even though there was cloud cover it was still warm. I sighed and lay back onto the ground, quickly I realized I wasn't alone. I flipped off my back and searched for my stalker, I found him under a tree across from me, Edward.

He had his hands up as if he was an approaching police officer. "Edward?" He didn't move, I slowly took a step forward. He stayed where he was; I took this as a green light and walked all the way to him. When I approached him he dropped to his knees and put his head in his hands. I placed a hand on his shoulder and he relaxed a bit. "Edward, are you alright?" He finally looked up.

"Bella? Oh Bella are you alright. You blacked out and I was so worried you were hurt and-" I cut him off.

"I'm fine no blood no foul." I laughed, he didn't apparently he wasn't in a laughing mood.

"You don't know how lucky you are." Okay now he was being cryptic, but then again maybe this had to do with what he was. It was my only shot.

"Tell me, Edward. You can trust me, we all have secrets to keep and your doesnt sound too pleasant." Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me down to sit next to him.

"Bella you need to understand that after I tell you this, you will be in danger. From others like me, and myself. My family and I-"

"Wait your family? You are all like this?" This was getting weirder by the minute.

"Yes, now if you keep interrupting I won't tell you." I pretended to lock my lips and throw away the key. He continued, "So as I was saying, my family and I are not human as you may have just witnessed. I am so afraid that you will see me as a monster and you will leave-" I couldn't take this anymore. I place my hands on the side of his face and looked into his golden orbs.

"Edward, I am not going anywhere, I swear. Now _please _tell me." Edward looked down but didn't turn away. He sighed deeply bit his lip and looked me in the eyes. He simply whispered.

"Vampire." That one word. The word I have been waiting to here. It was true, but I couldn't believe it. At first I thought he was joking, then when I looked into his eyes I knew he was serious. Also he was waiting for my response. I did the unthinkable, I backed away.

Edward looked so hurt as I got up and started backing up. I raised my hands in front of me as I left him. I stopped about two feet away and started pacing, pulling my hair. I didn't leave him because I was scared of him, I was afraid for him. The second my brain registered the word vampire my senses went into hyper drive. My hands are burning and sparking here and there, this is bad.

Edward got up and came closer, I backed away again. "Please Bella don't be afraid, I won't hurt you. I swear on my existence I won't." This made me stop cold. He thinks he can hurt me, I am using every once in my being not to turn on him and kill him. "Bella?" I turned to look at him I barley realized he was about five inches away.

"Edward, you need to stay back. I am not in control right now. I could hurt you or even kill you." Edward backed off a little but had a confused face. He didn't believe me. I guess it was time for a little show and tell. I walked over to a rock pile by the edge of the meadow. I pulled my self into the core of my power and raised my arms.

The rocks rose around me. I turned towards him and flew then forward. I had never seen someone move so fast, one second he was there in front of me, now he was standing behind me with my arms pinned to my sides. I tried to shake him, he was too strong.

"Bella calm down, what are you doing?" What was I doing? I am trying to harm the one person that will probably understand me. Edward's hold tightened and that set me off. It felt as if I was back at Marywood but instead of Caleb it was a stranger, no a vampire. My palms ignited and he jumped off.

I slowly turned around and say that he had fear in his eyes. I stalked towards a fearful Edward and was up and gone in a second. It was then i realized what I had done. My palms went out leaving a familiar burning sensation, I sunk to the ground sobbing, no screaming. I had felt like everything I had ever believed in was gone. I was alone.

It felt like it had been forever, I was sitting in the middle of the meadow, my eyes were so dry I could not cry anymore. I was there, defeated and no one was here. I heard a twig snap, I didn't care if somebody or something wanted to kill me then let it. I heard it again, closet this time. I turned around and there was Edward, a pleasant expression on his face. "Bella." He addressed me.

"You're here." He nodded, "I thought I scared you off, I didn't mean to hurt you. When my brain heard vampire I couldn't Control it." I was dry sobbing trying to force out any tears I could. Then I was in his arms.

"Shh, Bella its okay, I never left. I was always here, I thought I scared you. I'm a vampire I'm not afraid of anything, well maybe Alice at times." I cracked a smile. "Now why don't we stop the crying and just listen to each other?"

"Okay but maybe tomorrow, I'm dead beat and my story is a long one. I would rather tell it only once so maybe with your family?" He agreed, Edward pulled up and wrapped his arms around me.

"Everything will be okay, I swear. I don't know about that Newton boy though. He will probably have to die." I honestly couldn't tell if he was serious or not, so I just smiled. "Why don't we head back?" I nodded, I didn't want to spend my whole day in the forest. Edward grabbed me around my waist and onto his back. I was about to yell at him to put me down when he gripped my legs. "Try not to attack me okay?" Then he ran.

Edward ran so fast it was exhilarating, I loved it. What took at least an hour was a minute trip back to the tree line that surrounded the parking lot. When we arrived school had just got out. Mike Newton was with his friends by his Suburban. When we walked by he winked at him, Edward gave him a look that made me think of the expression, "if looks can kill." Edward led me to my car, his whole family was there. Alice was jumping so much it Jasper was practically restraining her. When we came to face her she attacked me. I was engulfed in a hug that knocked me down.

Alice swiftly helped me up and hugged me again. "Oh Bella, I am so glad that we don't need to keep secrets anymore. I was wondering if you would come over to our house tonight. I am sure Carlisle and Esme would love to meet you!"

"Uh…" I didn't know what to say, and how did she know that I knew. I was terrified. If I wanted to incinerate one vampire who wasn't even trying to hurt me, then I don't know how I would react in a whole house full. My heart was racing and my palms were heating up. Edward could tell. He placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him with pleading eyes. He got the message.

"Alice, I don't know about that. Bella has trust issues…" Okay so maybe he didn't.

"No, it's just that I am not sure how I'll react. I wouldn't want to burn your house down, or worse…" Alice looked me into the eyes; they were blank as if she was concentrating very hard.

"It'll be fine, Bella don't worry!" she jumped forward and kissed me cheek. The family left without a goodbye. I turned to Edward.

"How does she know that?" 

"Simple, she sees the future." Edward flashed the crooked smile. Okay the world is defiantly not what it seems.

**A/N: Sorry if it wasn't as long as you'd like but next chapter is going to be at the cullens. I will explain all of Bella's powers for clarification and maybe tell some "incident" stories. Remember to follow me on twitter mythoughtswrite. Review and Chapter 8 will hopefully be up by Sunday night! XO**


	8. Chapter 8: Show and Tell

**D****isclaimer: I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns everything. I got a twitter! For constant status on the next chapter follow me mythoughtswrite. Chapter 8! I am so glad you guys like it, your reviews make my days! Review and favorite!**

Chapter 8: Show and Tell

Their house was massive. It was tucked away down a long drive of forest, no passerby would ever find it. I sat in the passenger seat of Edward's Volvo staring at the structure. I was nervous, I was scared, I was paranoid, I was feeling. My hands clenched, nails pressing into my palms until they were screaming. My life has always been weird, but this wasn't normal hell this wasn't even natural. I thought I was the only different one in the world. With my powers I was an outcast, now seeing the Cullens at school I can see that they are as well.

The students shy away from them. I didn't know if it was because of their intense beauty, or that Blondie could practically kill someone with that glare of hers. One thing for sure is that I had just stepped into a world I was never going to get out of. "Bella?" I looked over to Edward and realized I had been sitting here for almost ten minutes. "Are you ready?" I took a deep breath and nodded. I stepped out into the brisk afternoon weather as Edward walked around the side of the car to meet me. "It'll be fine."

"I don't wanna hurt anyone." I whispered. Edward stepped infront of me and placed his hands on my shoulders, practically forcing me to look into his eyes.

"You won't I promise, no I swear you won't. I won't let them hurt you or vice versa. You can do this, believe me." And I did, I walked up the steps of the massive house and Edward opened the door for me. We were immediately greeted by a woman who I assumed was the mother of the house. She had caramel colored hair and a heart shaped face. A warm smile came across her face, she extended her hand towards me. I stared at it with uncertainly, then very carefully shook it. She grasped my hand under her other one.

"Hello, dear my name is Esme. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Nice to meet you." I said shyly. Just then a blonde man who I had never seen before came behind her and wrapped an arm around the woman. I eyed the man, he was wearing a long lab coat and I could practically smell the morphine and alcohol on him, a doctor. I took a step backwards and stumbled, Edward easily caught me around the waist. A look of concern came across the man's face. He then looked at Edward.

"It must be your coat, Carlisle. I have learned that Bella has an issue with doctors." Gee, thanks Cullen. So this was the infamous Carlisle Cullen that Caleb swoons over.

"Oh, my apologies." Carlisle shrugged off his jacket and threw it over the railing. "I was not aware Isabella, I am Carlisle Cullen." He offered me his hand. I carefully took it and shook it once.

"It's Bella. I don't like to be called by my full name." I really hate correcting myself.

"Bella it is. Well Bella why don't you join my family and I in the living room so we can talk more comfortably." He led us into a large room with lots of white couches and a plasma TV. The whole Cullen clan was there staring at me. My hands started to feel hot. I took them out of my pockets and shook them out. Edward led me to a nearby love seat and sat next to me. The silence was killing me. I honed all my energy into my core and my emotions went silent, and my "I'll kill you if you try anything" attitude came into play.

"So who gets to call me a freak first?" It came out harsh but the staring was getting to me.

"Bella nobody wants to call you a freak, we are merely curious to know more about you." This was Carlisle. "Why don't you start by telling us about yourself." I felt as if I was back in a therapy session with doc.

"Hmm, lets see. My full name is Isabella Marie Swan. I hate being called Isabella so its Bella. I grew up in Boston with my parents. My dad is chief of police and my mom was an artist. When I was eleven I was the reason that a ten year old boy was killed, after that more deaths followed. Six and a half months ago I was admitted into a Mental Institute, that was interesting. When I got out I was sent here to live with my shut in of an Aunt because my parents abandoned me. Now I live here in this rain filled emo town with a urge to take revenge on my pathetic excuse for a father. Any questions kids?" Their mouths hung open. I couldn't help but smirk. Blondie stoop up fire in her eyes. I lazily stared back.

"You killed a ten year old boy!?" Geez, someone needs meds or I guess vamp meds.

"Technically the SUV killed him, I just broke his arms." I shrugged and picked at my nails.

"Why were you sent to a mental institute?" Jasper this time.

"Because I can do things that are 'unexplainable' and 'harmful' to people. Only three deaths have been on my account. Out of all fifteen incidents I think that is not a bad idea." I was getting annoyed. Alice decided next to say something.

"What do you mean by incidents and what were the other two deaths?"

"Well the incidents are when people get hurt on my account. The second death was a house fire, my neighbor was home alone. The third was forty foot 'fall' from the roof of an office building."

"You are a monster!" Oh Rosalie how I love you. I slowly stood up walked right infront of her. She had that same look on her face as she did when I ran into her at school.

"You're one to talk, you are what kids are afraid of on Halloween."

"At least im not a freak." That did it. Rosalie threw across the room out the back door and hit the back lawn. I ran out after her. She was already on her feet in a deep crouch.

"Nobody. I repeat nobody calls me a freak blondie." Loud cracks flew through the air, the trees were breaking around us. The wind was blowing heavy. Wait what? I stood up straight and looked up into the sky, sweet a new ability. I focused and the wind went faster, Rosalie was having trouble finding her balance. I took one step forward and then I was tackled.

I flew across the yard in the arms of someone. I forced them off of me. It was Edward. "Bella stop!" He looked straight into my eyes. As I looked into his golden orbs i snapped back into reality. I looked at Rosalie who was in the arms of Emmett, then at the family on the porch who all looked stunned. When I looked back at Edward I saw that he was concerned. Oh my god, what have I done?

The wind stopped and my palms cooled down. My emotions came flooding back and I went down clutching my chest gasping. Edward immediately had his arms around me rocking me back and fourth. "I'm so sorry." I whispered. I untangled myself from Edward and stood up. Carlisle was there in an instant.

"Bella, are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine. I am so incredibly sorry, you took me into your home and I hurt Rosalie. I understand if you want me to leave." I hung my head ashamed of what I've done.

"Oh,no." I looked up. "Rosalie is absolutely fine, she was out of line to call you that and challenge you. None of us knew what you were capable of and from what I can tell you are very powerful." I smiled.

"I don't know what to say, uh thank you."

"Why don't we go back inside for a bit so we can talk and you can explain more about your, gifts." I nodded. We walked back inside. I stopped infront of Rosalie.

"Rosalie, I'm-" She put her hand up.

"No need Bella, it's my fault. No blood no foul. Why don't we have a clean slate?" I smiled.

"Thanks Blondie." I winked at her and joined Edward on the couch. He grabbed my hand in reassurance. I squeezed it tight. Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Well Bella, that was quite a show. Why don't you explain your powers to us." I didn't quite know where to start.

"Uh, well when I was eleven I found out I could move things with my mind. I started practicing moving things such as apples and books in my room, but the first time I didn't move a book. The first time I used my…telekinesis was when Josh, the ten year old tripped me and got me upset. I used my mind to break his arms and he ran in the middle of the street and got hit by a car. After that my father wouldn't speak to me anymore. Soon after I learned that ability I found out about my pyrokinesis. Edward had first hand experience with that." I blushed and looked out the corner of my eye at him.

"Bella its fine I told you, you didn't hurt me." I gave him a small smile and continued.

"I can radiate a spark in my palms, it is as if they are a flint and steal. They tend to heat up when I am scared, embarrassed, angry, or feel threatened. Although I can control it on my own as well. My senses are heightened, not as much as yours I'm sure but more than the average human. And from what I can tell just now I acquired a new one, storm control it looks like." I finished and none said anything, until Emmett. His voice boomed through the rafters.

"So you're like a witch! That is awesome!" A witch? Huh, I had never thought about it. Hell why not if there are vampires in the world why not. Which reminded me.

"Uh, no I'm not a witch. Um, Carlisle?" He looked towards me after giving his huge son a scolding look."

"Yes?"

"Well, you now about me and what I can do. I was wondering if you would tell me more about vampires."

"Oh, of course. Hmm Edward why don't you take this one?" Edward nodded and stood up. I waited for him to begin.

"Okay, Bella vampires are not what Hollywood portrays us to be. Why don't you tell us what you know already and I'll go off of that."

"Well I know you guys are strong, fast, heightened senses, your skin sparkles in the sun…..uh that's about it. Do you drink…blood?" I was afraid of the answer.

"Yes those are true. Some vampires can have special extra gifts. Such as myself, Alice and Jasper. Jasper is an empath, he can control and read your emotions. Alice as you know can see the future. For myself I can read thoughts, but I can't read yours. Its quite frustrating. We also don't age and are very difficult to kill. As for the blood part, yes that is true."

My face was probably white as a sheet. Thank god he couldn't read me. Wait, Did they want my blood? My palms were sparking and my breathing ragged. "Oh! No Bella we only drink animal blood, well we do I can't say the same for all vampires." I breathed a sigh of relief and collapsed back into the seat.

"Thank god, I thought I would have to go all Buffy on you guys." This broke the tension and everyone laughed. My eyes found their way to a clock on the wall. "Oh no, I was supposed to be home an hour ago. Faye is going to kill me!"

"Don't worry I called her and said you were coming over to catch up on biology with Edward, oh and your car is already at your house. I dropped it off after school." Oh, Alice.

"Thanks, but I really should get going-"

"Wait!" Emmett again. "Can you show us the mind moving thingy real fast."

"Sure why not." I stood in the center of the room, all of their eyes on me. I raised my arms for dramatic effect and all the seats that they were sitting in rose into the air.

"This is awesome!" I think Emmett and I are going to be close. I set them down and walked over to Carlisle and Esme.

"Thank you for your hospitality I hope to see you all soon." I smiled ad for once it was real and not forced.

"You are welcome anytime Bella." Maybe Doctor Fang wasn't too bad. Edward led me back outside and into the Volvo. We didn't speak at all on the way home. We pulled up front of my house, I hesitated with my hand on the handle.

"Thank you Edward, for everything. You know the forest and with Rosalie. I owe you." Edward place his hands on the sides of my face.

"You owe me nothing. You are always welcomed at my home. You are not a freak, or abnormal. You are you and for letting me in and allowing me to experience your life, I owe you." He let go and brushed his hand along my cheek, "Sleep well Bella."

"Thanks." And with that I ran quietly up to my door. Faye was asleep already, probably from the empty vodka bottle on the counter. I swear she has issues. After a long shower I lay in bed thinking of today's events. I knew the Cullens were vampires, but one questions till stuck in my brain. What was I?

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed chapter 8! Remember to Review! Check out my profile for my tumblr and twitter! I will be adding Jacob and Caleb in the next coming chapters. The next chapter will most likely be her adjusting to her vampire friends. I AM NOT ADDING THE VOLTURI! I will add other characters if you guys want such as James, Victoria, Laurent, maybe the Denalis. Feel free to give me ideas! XO**


	9. Chapter 9: Back to Normal?

**D****isclaimer: I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns everything. I got a twitter! For constant status on the next chapter follow me mythoughtswrite. Chapter 9! I am sorry! It has been hectic in my life so no time to sit down and write something that is worth publishing. So here you go.**

Chapter 9: Back to normal?

Waking up I was sure that yesterday never even happened, but it did. Now I am, I guess friends with a whole family of vampires. Vampires that don't drink human blood, but still vampires. I can't say I am exactly surprised that they exist. I had always thought supernatural creatures were among us, I mean , I'm here. There is that question again, what am I?

Emmett says a witch but I have never rode on a broomstick, stirred a cauldron, and I don't even own a pointy hat. At least that is what I see when the word witch is mentioned. I stared out my window mindlessly drawing shapes on my window with the frost. It was six in the morning so Faye wasn't up, but I know who was. Edward.

I jumped up and walked to my cell phone that sat on my dresser. Edward added all of their numbers yesterday just in case I needed them. Right now I needed someone to talk to. I could call Rose or Alice, but they would most likely want to talk about what I was wearing to school today. If I called Emmett or Jasper, Emmett would ask me to cast a spell or something. Jasper would want to talk history or about how I feel. Carlisle definitely wasn't option, Dr. Fang wants answers about me and I don't have them. I can't even tell them a name for what I can do. Although there is Esme but when I talk to her I can't help but miss my own mother, even if she did betray me. So this leaves me with one member of the Cullen clan

I scrolled to Edwards number and called, it only rang once. "Hello?" his voice sounded very even but not bored.

"Er, hey Edward." I could never sound so collected.

"Good morning Bella, hope you slept well."

"I did, thank you."

"So what can I do for you?" Oh I never really thought about this, what was I calling for?

"I was just…you know calling to see how you were doing…" Good job Bella.

"You're bored?" he guessed.

"Yeah, sorry. You guys are kind of the first people I actually associate with so yeah."

"No problem, so I've been thinking, would you like a ride to school today?" A ride? I have a car why would I need a ride? Although it would be nice to spend some more time with Edward, and of course the rest of his family.

"Yes, that would be great thank you." Another thank you, this is going well.

"Great I'll pick you up in half an hour." My eyes flashed to my clock, it was already seven o'clock.

"Okay, see you then." I stared at my phone, I think often of Edward. There is something about him that I can't put my finger on. I feel as if I should be afraid of him but that only makes me want to know more about him. I ran to the bathroom and took a shower, lazily throwing my hair up afterwards.

The rain was light so I pulled on my favorite ripped jeans, black tank, black boots, and my jacket. As I was leaving my room my eye caught a glint hanging out of my suitcase that sat lazily in the corner of my room. I walked over, crouching down to get a better look, a necklace. More importantly a necklace that I received back at Marywood, it was a gift. I remember the day like the back of my hand; I was given the package in the morning, no note, not return address, just the necklace in an envelope with my name scrawled on the front.

I asked the staff where it came from; they only said it was found on the doorstep addressed to me. The necklace was a long silver chain with a medium size pendent hung on the end. The pendent was a cross that was made up of four loops around the cross was a circle; it was all in sterling silver. It was simple but for some reason it seemed important, a honk from a car took me out of my thoughts, Edward. I put the necklace on, tucked the pendent into my shirt and zipped my jacket. I practically ran down the stairs and out the door, I wasn't expecting him to be there. "Whoa there." Edwards steadied me.

"Sorry, I'm a little riled up this morning, didn't get much sleep." Which was true, I barley slept.

Usually that would matter but only three hours, that was weird even for me.

"Shall we?" he gestured to his car. I nodded and walked towards the Volvo. Edward opened my door for me, such a gentleman. I also noticed his car was empty.

"Where is the rest of your family?" I thought they always drove together.

"I told them we would meet them at school, plus Emmett wouldn't stop talking about how cool it was to know a 'witchy girl'." Edward smiled sheepishly.

"Ah." I stared out the window, watching the passing trees.

"What are you thinking?" Edward was looking curiously at me as if he was trying to see what wasn't there, or I guess in his case hear.

"I was just thinking about what Emmett said." He looked at me, urging for me to elaborate. "You see, I could be a witch, I could not be. I have no name for what I can do and it would just be nice to have some answers."

"I understand, it must be hard not knowing who you are or who you are supposed to be." I just nodded. As we pulled into the parking lot of Forks High I noticed people were staring. I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath. Adjusting my knife in my boot I turned towards Edward.

"Nothing needs to changed, you know. I'm the freak from out of town; people already shy away from you. You really don't need to make it worse for yourselves." This time Edward rolled his eyes. He got out swiftly and came around to my side and opened my door.

"Bella, _we_ are the creepy family from Alaska that moved here two years ago. We've been through it all before. Oh and for the record you are not a freak." I took a deep breath and got out of my seat, when I did my necklace fell out of my shirt. Edward noticed of course. "What's that?"

"Oh nothing important." I tucked the silver cross back into my tank and got out of the car. We walked towards his family who were conversing across the lot. We passed Mike Newton and his disciples who felt the need to whistle and then there was Mike who was giving me the death glare. I just kept walking; I lifted my hand as if to check my nails and waved it ever so slightly. There was a pop and some curse words. I started laughing.

"What did you do?" Edward looked at me with curiosity.

"Oh nothing just a small flat tire, no big deal." I heard Edward laugh and he shook his head. We reached his family they all said hello, I did realize Emmett was missing. "Where's Emm—" I barley finished.

"Hey Bella!" I jumped and shrieked, at the same time half of the parking alarms went off. Emmett busted into laughing.

"Dammit Emmett, you're goin' to give the poor girl a heart attack." Jasper chastised his big brother.

"Oh damn, sorry Bells I didn't mean for you to freak out." I raised my brow at the nickname. He was trying not to laugh. Irritated I turned and walked away I didn't get four steps.

"Bella wait, I'll walk you to class." Edward called after me. We walked in silence to my Prec-calc class. I turned to say goodbye. Edward wasn't looking at me; he was looking over my shoulder with a glare that honestly scared me. I turned to see who it was, I was pretty sure I knew though. Mike Newton stood there watching us; this guy was defiantly starting to piss me of.

"Just ignore him Edward, he is no good anyways."

"You're right; I just don't like his mind." I sometimes forget that Edward can't turn his ability off. I placed my hands on his face like he had just the night before.

"Relax, okay, just relax." I felt his shoulders fall. "Good, now I'll see you at lunch?"

"Yes, of course. See you then Bella." Then Edward reached out and stroked my cheekbone with his long fingers. This made me smile. He sighed then turned and walked towards his first period. I could still feel the warmth from his ice cold touch.

My morning classes passed in a blur, I could barley focus. I kept thinking about Edward, oh god what was happening to me. I was sitting in my fourth period, only one more then lunch, when Stanley made an appearance.

"Hey Bella!" she squeaked and flipped her blonde hair.

"Stanley." I said in a flat tone. Why does this bitch keep making an appearance?

"Look, I think we started off really bad. I am here to offer you a deal. You can hang with us, only if you invite the Cullens, especially Edward." That did it.

"Okay look here," I turned towards her and stared into all that mascara. "I don't like you, Lauren, and especially not Mike. I don't care about social status, make up, or who is asking who to the prom. The Cullens, don't like you. In fact Rosalie hates you. So why don't you go back to what ever little world you got going on inside that little blonde head of yours and stay there." I gathered my stuff just as the bell rang. I wasn't done though. "Oh, and about Edward," Her eyes lit up. "Stay away from him." I put as much acid as I could. I stormed out of the room and headed towards the cafeteria.

All five of my vampire friends were seated at the table with an empty seat for me next to Edward. Alice already had my apple. I plopped down and put my feet up. "Hey guys, what's on the menu for today? Hmm, A positive or O negative?" All five pairs of gold eyes rolled simultaneously. "Well, I thought it was funny, tough crowd." I slumped further into seat.

Edward carelessly threw his arm behind my chair. "On the contrary Bella, it was funny, just not accurate." His gold eyes glinted.

"Right, animals, you guys are vegetarians." Emmett flashed a huge smile licking his teeth which nearly made the kid passing our table run for the hills. This made all of us laugh. My phone then decided to interrupt. I looked at the caller ID, unknown. I ignored it, it rang again. Groaning I picked it up. "Yes? Hello?"

"Swan?" My heart nearly dropped. Without a word I got up and walked out of the cafeteria using the closest door.

"Caleb?" my breathing was jagged. I haven't heard his voice in what seemed like forever.

"God, you sound awful. How have you been?"

"How have I been? I've been okay, uh I guess. How's Marywood?"

"Not sure call your doctor yourself." What? Wasn't he there?

"Wait, aren't you there?" He never leaves. I soon felt the presence of five people behind me, one closer than the others.

"I took a little trip to visit an old friend." He doesn't get out much, and what friends? I was his only friend. I turned to see the Cullens, all relaxed except one. Edward was stiff as a board. He was looking over my shoulder once again. Then it clicked.

"Where exactly are you?" Although I already knew the answer.

"Just around, oh by the way nice boots, they suit you." I gasped, and slowly turned around. There in his jeans, black shirt, and leather boots and jacket along with my favorite blue eyes was Caleb. He pushed off his black truck and crossed his arms. A slight arch of his eyebrow told me he was waiting. I didn't keep him long. I took off towards him running as fast as I could. As I reached him he opened his arms. I jumped straight into them clutching with my life. He was my rock, my friend, and he was here. "Took you long enough."

"Oh shut up." He held me tighter. "God I missed you, what are you doing here?"

"I came here with information." He hesitated.

"C'mon out with it."

"Bella, we found your parents." They found them. Why should I care? I do miss my mother though. My father can go burn in hell. I felt the audience of five get closer, Caleb didn't care.

"Okay, so take me to them I need to see my mother, to tell her—"

"Bella," He cut me off. "Bella, your mother is dead." My world started to spin. I clutched my stomach and bent forward.

"How?" That was all I could manage. He hestitated again. "Caleb, how?"

"She was shot." That's all I needed to know. My mother was the biggest coward, there was no way she would willingly go into a dangerous area in risk of that. There was only one person who could have taken the one person who loved me no matter what. That one person was going to pay. I straightened out of my crouch, smoothed my jacket and took my hair out. There was no sadness, no grief, but red. All there was, was red.

"Bella?" Edward placed a hand on my shoulder. I turned towards him, emotionless. "What happened."

"He shot her. He killed the one person I ever loved."

"Who Bella?"

"The one person who was supposed to protect me," I unsheathed my knife and started walking to Caleb's car. I stopped and looked over my shoulder back at my new friends "My father." With that I got into the car and we sped towards my house, I'm going to need some gear first. The wind picked up and grew vigorously as we arrived at my house. Lessoned learned, nothing will ever be normal for me. Nothing.

**A/N: So? How was it? I am so sorry for the time break in updating! Follow me on twitter for more updates about the process. Hopefully getting chpt. 10 up this coming week!**

**Review please I love your ideas!**

**xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10: Shattered Glass

**D****isclaimer: I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns everything. I got a twitter! For constant status on the next chapter follow me mythoughtswrite. Chapter 10! I really hope you guys are enjoying it and just to let you know I will start getting more into Bella and Edward's relationship at the end of this chapter and the next chapters! **

Chapter 10: Shattered Glass

The wind was turning into a hurricane by the time we got to my house. Faye's car was gone, that's strange she never leaves. I hesitated for a moment and then stormed through the front door; I made my way to my room and turned over the mattress, under the mattress was a dagger that I acquired like I had the necklace. I placed it into my left boot while my other knife still sat in my right. I took off my bulky jacket and pulled on my tight white one. I ran to my closet and pulled out an old hunting backpack that was always on hand just in case I need to leave at a moment's notice. It was equipped with the necessities: a couple changes of clothes, water, food, and a cheap prepaid cell phone. Once ready I ran downstairs to meet Caleb. "All set?" he asked.

"Yeah." I reached and pulled out the mysterious dagger. "I never thought I'd have to use this."

"Let's hope you don't have to." Little did he know I didn't. We made our way outside and immediately I was tackled I looked up to see and a big shock of whom it was. Alice and Emmett. "Get off of me!"

"No Bella we can't let you do this!"

"I'll give you one more warning!" They didn't move. I pulled my powers and then flames exploded towards the vampires. Alice and Emmett immediately backed off, well jumped off, really. I was so smug I didn't even think about what I was doing and what I had just done. I had just used my powers in front of Caleb. Alice and Emmett ran off in the direction of their home. I slowly turned and took a glance at Caleb who almost looked proud. I spun quickly and looked, Caleb was casually leaning against the far end of his truck. "What? How? huh?" I had never been so lost for words before.

Caleb reached into his shirt and pull a pendant on a chain out it was the exact same one I had. Questions were filling my brain. "Get in the car I will explain on the way, we have to go!" I ran to the truck throwing my bag in the back and we sped off towards Boston to visit my father.

It was about an hour later when I couldn't take the silence anymore "Okay I need answers!" Caleb took a deep breath and pulled over. He was rubbing his thumb over the cross that hung on his neck.

"Why don't you ask me questions and I'll try to answer them." That seemed reasonable.

"Do you have abilities?"

"No." Okay…

"Did you know that I had these abilities?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"I was there when you first discovered them Bella." It took me awhile, then it hit me with a ton of bricks. Josh.

"You were there, when I was 11. I killed the boy." My face was shame ridden.

"No Bella I killed him." Oh my god.

"You were the one in the SUV, I never saw a driver. I thought it was a random occurrence, but how?"

"I've had my eye on you ever since that day." My face must have been dumbstruck because he continued. "Let me explain I was in Boston on a medical trip when I decide to look around. I was driving down your street when I saw you get tripped. I watched from afar, and then when the boy wouldn't leave you alone I was going to interfere. Then I saw the boys touching his arm and my grandmother's necklace here." He pointed to the pendant.

"It started getting hot then it started burning as the second arm broke. I realized then you were like my grandmother and I couldn't sentence you to the same fate. So I thought on adrenaline and ran the boy over. I have wanted to come back but it was too risky. When you showed up at Marywood I almost passed out, I couldn't believe it was you." I was openly staring at Caleb, clutching my own pendant to my chest. This was it, this was my answer.

"So if I'm exactly like your grandmother what am I?" Caleb reached down and pulled out the dagger from my left boot held the blade so I could look at the hilt. there was intricate vines and clovers spun around it. The inscription along the side said (_Coimeádaí__na nDúl_) "What does it mean?"

"It means _Keeper of the Elements_. Bella you are known as a druid, a Celtic druid. "All my problems, all the anger for my father subsided for a second as it all sunk in. I got my answer. Although the problem at hand was very relevant.

"Okay we'll finish this later take me to Boston." I flipped the blade back into its holster and we were on our way. A single pair of gold eyes popped into my head and I needed those eyes and him right now with me, here. I needed Edward.

We arrived in Boston early the next morning thanks to Caleb's impressive driving skills. We drove through the empty streets in silence. As we passed my old school, park, coffee shop, and many book stores I realized how much I missed it here. It was around eight in the morning on a Saturday so not much was going on down my street. Caleb stopped the truck suddenly, we were here.

My house looked the same as it did, just more broken. The bricks were crumbling, lawn uncut, windows dirty. My mother would have always kept it nice, even if nobody was there to see it. "Are you sure you can do this?" I looked over at Caleb who had concern in his eyes.

"I'm sure." Was I? Yes, this man killed my mother, took away my childhood and left me in a mental institute. Now I was sure I would get revenge. I got out of the truck and went to the bed to get my backpack; I pulled out my cell phone which had been vibrating the whole way here. There were about thirty missed calls from everyone in the Cullen family, but none from Faye. I turned it off and decided I would see them when I got home. If I lived through this.

Walking up the familiar brick pathway was strange, yet comfortable. I was home, I just wish it was on better circumstances. Caleb was trailing not far behind, he was letting me do this on my own. I approached the wooden door and listened. Nothing. I couldn't tell if Charlie was home or not, he always parked his cruiser in the garage. I knocked, nothing. I rang the doorbell, nothing. Where is he? I was about to knock again when I heard a voice, a voice I hadn't heard in a long time. "Excuse me? Can I help you?" I looked to my right to see Mrs. Hill.

Mrs. Hill was a good friend of the family and I grew up picking raspberries off her bushes and playing in her sprinklers. Still the same white hair and round glasses, although it seems the years have not been good on her health. She was still waiting for my answer. "Oh, yes, I was just looking for Chief Swan."

"Now, why would you be looking for our chief of police? Is everything alright dear?" She doesn't remember me.

"Mrs. Hills, it's me. Bella." Her eyes widened, and then got wet and glossy.

"Oh Isabella, I'm so sorry about your mother. It was tragic really; your father never comes out of that house." She looked so sad I couldn't handle it.

"Thank you, that is very kind of you." Caleb cleared his throat behind me as if to say 'get to the point'. "Mrs. Hill, you said my father never leaves the house. Is he here now?"

"Oh no dear, Chief was pulled into an emergency, something about a break in at St. Margaret's Church. I'm sure he'll be back soon."

"Oh, thank you. I'll go meet him out front then we can go get lunch or something. It was nice seeing you again Mrs. Hill." For one final time.

The front of St. Margaret's was crumbling just like my own house. Charlie's cruiser was parked out front, no other vehicle was present. Then this should be easy. I walked up the stairs of the cathedral. I heard no footsteps behind me. I turned to see Caleb standing at the bottom of the steps. "Are you coming?"

"Bella, I don't know if I can do this."

"Please Caleb, I need you." He looked into my eyes and nodded. He walked up the stairs and pushed open the heavy doors. The church looked abandoned. The wind whistled through out. The only light was candle sticks on either side of the alter, and kneeling against the cold marble was the man of the hour. I cleared my throat, Charlie lifted his head.

"Ah, at last my darling daughter has come home." He sounded sadistic.

"I've come to avenge my mother's death." Charlie laughed and stood up. He slowly faced me, what I saw was shocking. Charlie looked mad, worse than half the patients at Marywood. This man was not my father, my father was dead, this was just a body that needed to die.

"My dear child, come give your father a hug." He opened his arms wide, I casted my had to the right and he flew into the pews. "Now, now that isn't anyway to treat your father."

"You are not my father, you're a monster." He laughed again and came to stand face to face in the aisle. Caleb put a hand on my back, Charlie noticed.

"I see you brought a friend, good to see you are still capable of making those." A crack and Charlie was grabbing his wrist.

"Like good old times, right pop?" That crazy look came into his eyes.

"I am going to kill you!" Charlie pulled his revolver out of the holster and pointed it straight at my heart.

"You can't kill me."

"You're right," he cocked the gun and his head at the same time and turned his focus on Caleb. "But I can kill him." A shot rang out and Caleb went down with a wet thud. No!

"NO!" I leaned down to him, he was still breathing. I put pressure on his chest but there was so much blood. So much red. I got up and faced my father with tears and rage. "What happened to you?"

"I protect my little girl, I love you." He sounded demented; he pointed the gun at me. I sent the revolver flying.

"I am not your little girl! I hate you! You killed my mother, she was the only one who every loved me and she is gone!" He smiled.

"You're mother was a whore, she never loved you, in fact she was scared of you. You want to know why she never came back for you. Face it Bella, you were just in her way." He paused. "You are a mistake, a freak." Freak, freak, freak.

"NO!" I screamed and every window in the church shattered. Charlie threw his arms up to cover his head. "I am not a freak!" I focused all my energy at Charlie, he went down. Charlie was screaming and holding his head, blood was coming out of his ears and eyes. With one last pulse the screaming stopped and Charlie was dead.

My breath came out in a puff, it was over, he was gone. I heard a cough behind me. Caleb. I rushed over to him and pulled him into my lap, ignoring the cuts on my knees from the glass. Caleb was breathing hard, or at least trying to. "Shh, it's going to be alright, we'll get you to a hospital."

"I'm clocking out Bella."

"No, dammitt you stay with me!"

"I am so glad I killed that boy that day. I saved you."

"We saved each other, Caleb please I can't do this on my own." We were both crying now.

"Stay strong Swan, for me." No, no.

"Please Caleb hold on." I needed him he can't just leave me.

"Goodbye Isabella, I love you swan." Caleb grasped my hand tight.

"I love you too Caleb, goodbye blue eyes." Caleb smiled and closed his eyes, his hand went limp in mine. I screamed and cried for him. My best friend was dead, and I couldn't do anything about it. I hugged his body and rocked him back and fourth. Just then the doors flew open, and I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. I knew who it was and I just clutched Caleb tighter and cried more.

"Bella, shh it's going to be okay." Edwards was here, I looked up at him.

"Edward?"

"I'm here, Bella we have to go, somebody called the police. They must have heard the gunshot."

"I can't leave him here."

"You have too, I am so sorry but we need to leave." I looked down at Caleb and lifted him off of my lap. I bent down and removed his pendant from his neck then kissed his forehead.

"Goodbye blue eyes." I struggled to get up but my knees were screaming. I wobbled then Edward caught me. He lifted me into his arms and started walking down the aisle. I looked back at my father lying in a pool of his own blood, and the Caleb lying in a pile of shattered glass.

**A/N: So what do you think? I can't lie I was crying while I was writing the last part. I am sorry if you are mad that Caleb died but it had to happen. The next Chapter will be a very Edward & Bella chapter. Please Review! xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11: Healing

**D****isclaimer: I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns everything. I got a twitter! For constant status on the next chapter follow me mythoughtswrite. So chapter 11! I hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 11: Healing

I sat curled up in the passenger seat of the silver Volvo. Edward hadn't said anything the whole ride back. We were driving down my street now; it had been a day and a half since we left Boston. Since I left Caleb. Tears started falling, I tried wiping them way discreetly but Edward noticed. He placed a hand on my shoulder; I rested my head against the cool window. I felt empty; nothing right now could make me feel better. I destroyed a monster but lost my best friends. The wind was calm when we stopped, not even a breeze. I put my hand on the door handle when Edward spoke for the first time. "It's not your fault Bella." I just opened the door and made my way to my door. I didn't even bother using my key; the door flew open and shut, without a second glance.

As I stood in the entry way I heard Edward get out of his car. Edward walked up to the porch and sat against the door; I matched his position and rested my head against the door. "Thank you." I whispered knowing he could hear me just fine.

"I won't leave you, I will always be here." And I believed it too. My eyelids were getting heavy as I saw the sun setting through the kitchen window. I felt safe with Edward behind the door. If these wounds had to heal then I need to be with him for it to be painless as possible. I fell asleep smiling, and silently thanking my protector.

I woke up to the sound of the birds then I realized I wasn't in the hallway. Edward had taken me to my room, removed my jacket and shoes and put me to bed. I couldn't help but smile, I could do this. I could move on and slowly get back to the way it ways before…Caleb. I choked back tears and made my way to my bathroom. After a quick shower I got dressed and made my way downstairs. Faye was sitting on the couch with a newspaper. "Good morning Aunt Faye."

"Oh, Bella good morning. How'd you sleep?"

"Fine, I guess." She looked at me as if I was a mess, well I probably was.

"Oh god, you already know." I decided to play along. I just nodded my head. "Bella, I am so sorry to hear about the church fire. Your poor father and a civilian. Such a sad day when these accidents happen." So this was about Charlie. Must've made the papers.

"Yeah, I know. Were there any witnesses to what happened?" I was curious to see how the Cullens covered this up.

"Well, not really. When the police went to ask your father's neighbor Mrs. Hill, she was found dead in her home. Heart attack." That's impossible I saw her that morning.

"That's awful; I need to go to school. I'll see you for dinner."

"Bella, if you need to talk to someone. I can be that person. I love you no matter what, okay?" This almost brought the tears back. I ran over to her and gave her a hug.

"Thank you." I grabbed my back and jogged into the morning. Edward wasn't there so I assumed he took his family to school. I got into my car and drove to school. As I pulled into the parking lot I saw two scenes. The Cullens by their cars talking among themselves, then Jessica's 'gang' glaring at them. I zipped to the end of the line and parked my car. How could I face Alice and Emmett now after the other day? I took a deep breath and made my way from my car. Edward caught my eye and smiled, I gave a small wave and half smile. I was about to walk over when someone stepped in front of me.

"Hi Bella." It was Eric Yorkie, one of Jessica's friends. We had history together and we never talked.

"Eric." I addressed him quickly.

"Look, I know you and Jessica have some kind of rivalry going on, but that doesn't mean that we can't still hang out." I was getting annoyed.

"Get to the point Eric."

"The formal is coming up and I was wondering if you would be my date." I saw Edward stiffen from the corner of my eye.

"Look, Eric I'm going through a lot right now and I can't go to a dance, I'm sorry." He looked heartbroken.

"Oh, okay well I guess I'll see you around."

"See you." I continued my decent to the Cullens. When I reached them I didn't dare look at Alice or Emmett, I just kept my head down.

"Good morning sleepy head." I looked up to see Edward staring at me. I smiled up at him.

"Hey." My eyes found the pavement again. Then a pair of designer rain boots came into view. Alice. I slowly looked up at her. She had a look of impatience. "What?"

"Don't 'What?' me. I thought you were going to die! No phone calls, no texts, not even a damn vision! I had to wait till Edward got home to know you were alive." Okay she was angry.

"Alice, I'm so sorry." I looked at Emmett who looked bored. "You too Em, it's just that I needed to go. He killed my mom, I just couldn't—" I was struggling for words now. Edward grabbed my hand and rubbed small circles on the back.

"Bella, it's okay. Just don't do it again." Emmet said. I looked up at him and he had his goofy grin on. I felt better but didn't let go of Edward's hand, big mistake.

"Well isn't this cute." I turned at the squeaky voice, I tried to remove my hand but Edward wasn't having it. Jessica and Lauren stood behind us with sickly sweet smiles on their faces. God, couldn't I have one day without bitch one and bitch two screwing it up.

"What do you want Jessica?" Edward's voice was irritated and hateful at the same time.

"Now, don't be like that Eddie," his grip tightened. "I just came over here to ask you if you would want to come to the formal with me. I mean since you like have no other person to go with." She was completely ignoring me. I looked at Edward his eyes were going darker by the minute.

"Nope." He turned up both back around. Although Jessica wasn't having it. She pushed through us, separating us. I felt as if my legs were kicked out from underneath me. I stumbled. Rose caught my arm and steadied me. Jessica placed a hand on her hip and one on Edward's shoulder.

"Please." She batted her lashes and licked her lips. I could see the disgust growing on his face.

"I need to inform you that I can't go to the dance, nor will I ever even want to go with you because I have a priority, and she is not you. Now if you would please get your painted dragon claws off my shoulder I would like to go to class." Jessica's face was priceless. She just nodded and backed away, the grabbed Lauren and hurried back to the car. Edward swiftly came over grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards first period. I could get use to this.

We got to my class and I was about to say goodbye when Edward walked in. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, I got my schedule changed."

"Why?" then I saw Mike walk in and sit in the seat in front of mine and I knew why. I looked at Edward and breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you.'

"You have been saying that a lot lately."

"Don't get used to it." He lightly pushed his shoulder and we made our way to our seats in the back. When we sat down Mike immediately turned around.

"Hey brown eyes," He said with a wink, and then he noticed Edward, who looked ready to kill him. I grabbed his hand this time and he tightened the hold. "Cullen, since when are you in this class?"

"Since now Newton."

"Hmm, well Bella I was wondering if you—" I cut him off.

"No."

"You didn't even know what I was going to say."

"You were going to ask me to the formal and my answer is no." He turned around after muttering a few curse words under his breath. I had to practically nail Edward to his chair. Just then our teacher walked in with a television on a rolling cart. Movie day apparently. As soon as the lights went out, my mind wandered off.

I was there in the church; I could still smell the gun powder and hear the pop. Caleb lay there dying and I couldn't help him, Edward tells me it's not my fault. I know it is though, I cause death and pain. I cause loss of love ones and destroy lives. My mother is dead because of me. I was angry, not anyone, but myself. Charlie didn't kill Caleb, I did. I clench my fist, my palm was screaming in pain. I sharp screech and a puff of smoke came from across the room. I looked up and saw that the TV was smoking, great job Bella.

By the time lunch time came I was just as depressed as I was the day before in the car. I decided to skip on the cafeteria and found a quiet place under a tree where I couldn't be bothered. I started playing with my amulet; I never took it off anymore. Caleb's was buried in my closet along with my dagger. I started to think about what Caleb had said. Keeper of the elements. I mean that makes sense. I can control fire and wind, but not water or earth. I was practically the most mentally unstable 'druid' out there I bet. Just then my phone beeped.

The text was from Alice. It read: _hope you are okay, had to stop Edward from coming after you. It's not your fault trust me I am the psychic. Come over after school? Love, Alice._ I smiled and responded with_: I'll be there._ I decided to stay here for the rest of school. It was out of the way and no one would find me here. I didn't need to be around people at the moment.

I waited till I saw the Cullen's car leave the lot before going to mine. I arrived at the big house soon after. Esme was on the porch to meet me. "Hello dear, how are you?"

"I've been better." She gave me an understanding smile and led me into the house. The minute I entered I heard the most amazing sound ever. I was about to ask but I guess she saw my expression.

"That's Edward." I looked at her curiously. "He plays the piano very well, doesn't he?" I just nodded and left Esme to find the source of the brilliant sound_._ Edward sat on the bench with his sleeves pushed up as his finger flowed over the keys. His eyes were closed but I knew he knew I was there. I made my way over and sat next to him on the bench. The tune slowly shifted.

"You inspired this one." I couldn't speak, let alone breathe. I just listened and smiled. Once the song came to an end we sat in silence.

"That was beautiful thank you." I was on the verge of tears.

"Oh don't cry."

"I think I am all cried out." We laughed, and for the first time I felt actually happy. Caleb will always be apart of my heart. He saved my life and I am wallowing in his death. If he was here he would tell me to shut up and enjoy the music. I smiled at the thought. "Can you play more?" Edward smiled and nodded. We must have sat there for hours. I didn't even realize when Alice came in.

"Bella, it's almost nine I bet you want to get home." I nodded and stood up.

"I'll walk you out." Edward grabbed my hand. He led me out to my car and stood there staring down at me.

"Thank you for playing, it was beautiful."

"Just like you." I felt the blush creeping up to my cheeks. He did too; Edward laughed and brushed his fingers across my cheek. "Goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight." I felt dazed as he walked away. I drove home in the rain, just thinking about Edward. When I got home Faye was sleeping, I quietly crept up into my room. Sitting on my bed I saw a flash of white out of my window. I got up to investigate, I swear I am hallucinating. I pulled off my chucks and threw my hair up in a pony tail. Then a knock came on my window. I whirled to see…Edward? I threw open the window and he slid through. He had a jacket in his hand, and then I realized it was mine, I must have left it. "You know you could have just come to the front door."

"This was more fun." He gave me a crooked smile and I internally swooned. I reached for the jacket and he gave it to me gingerly.

"Did you just follow me home to give me my jacket or…?"

"Okay, I was worried about you."

"I have been doing a lot of thinking and I have come to realize that Caleb wouldn't want me to be sulking over his death, he would want me to move one and be happy. So that is what I am doing." He smiled and crossed the room. He looked straight into my eyes.

"You are the strongest person I know, Bella. You are amazing. For as long as I have known you I always knew how different and amazing you were. Not only physically but mentally as well. You are so strong yet you let me in to your more emotional side. I find myself drawn to you Bella. I can't stay away from you and I can't fight my feelings for you." I was definitely crying, I couldn't believe someone was saying these things to me and that someone was Edward Cullen.

"So don't, don't stay away, and don't fight it." I placed my hands on the sides of his face. He took a deep breath looked so deep into my eyes as if he could see my soul. His gold eyes lit up as he spoke.

"Bella, I love you." My breath caught. The tears were free flowing now. Only thing to do now was to say it back.

"I love you." For the first time I had said those three words and meant it. Edward wrapped his arms around me. I rested my head on his shoulder. "I love you so much."

"You are my life now." After those words I had found peace, I was healed with love. I had everything I needed now. Caleb will always be in my heart, I will cherish our times together. Caleb started to heal me. He took away my anger. Edward has finished and replaced the hate with love. A breeze came through my window. I was happy and I was home.

**A/N: Finally! Edward and Bella finally said it! I am really happy about this story. I haven't decided how long it is going to be yet but I don't plan on stopping anytime soon. Please Review it helps a lot and I love hearing your feed back. SOME QUOTES WERE FROM THE ORGINAL BOOK and they belong to Mrs. Meyer. xoxo**


End file.
